leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Cho'Gath/Background
Lore There is a place between dimensions, between worlds. To some it is known as the Outside, to others it is the Unknown. To those that truly know, however, it is called the Void. Despite its name, the Void is not an empty place, but rather the home of unspeakable things - horrors not meant for minds of men. Cho'Gath is a creature born of the Void, a thing whose true nature is so awful most will not speak its name. Its fellows have been poking at the walls that divide dimensions for a crack, a way into Runeterra, where they can visit their own personal paradise of horror upon the world. They are called the Voidborn, creatures so ancient and terrible that they have been removed from history altogether. It is rumored that the Voidborn command vast armies of unspeakable creatures on other worlds, that they were once driven from Runeterra by powerful magic lost to antiquity. If such tales are true, then the rumors that follow must be equally true - that one day, the Voidborn will return. Even now, something dark stirs in Icathia, perverting the summoning rituals of the League to allow the presence of Cho'Gath. It is an alien creature of malice and violence, a thing that causes all but the most stalwart to cringe in fear. Cho'Gath even appears to feed on its predations, growing and swelling as it gorges itself. Worse yet, the creature is intelligent, perhaps greatly so, making most wonder how such a monster could be contained. Fortunately, the power of the League's summoning has confined Cho'Gath's presence exclusively to the League of Legends. It is here that summoners use Cho'Gath's Voidborn abilities to help decide the fate of Runeterra. The Terror of the Void knows what fate it would choose for Runeterra, given half the chance. "Woe betides the day when Cho'Gath grows weary of the League." Quotes Cho'Gath= ;Champion selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke |-| Gentleman Cho'Gath= ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke ;Upon using ;Upon using ;Upon using ;Upon Death |-| Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath= ;Beginning of the match ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke Cho'Gath fires smoke signals from his canons. ;Upon using ;When toggling on ;Upon using ;Upon gaining a stack ;Upon reaching maximum stacks ;Upon reaching levels 6, 11, 15 and 18 ;Upon using ;When reviving Development * ''Cho'Gath has been designed by Ezreal and Guinsoo. Cho'Gath concept.jpg|Cho'Gath concept Urgent incoming transmission Announcement made by Recon Team:Urgent incoming transmission URGENT! FOR IMMEDIATE REVIEW AND ANALYSIS --- Found recording enclosed. Begin audio analysis ---'' --- ''Audio of Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath ---'' --- ''Audio file reveals unknown audible construct signature. Nature of construct unknown ---'' --- ''All personnel on high alert --- '' --- ''Please report all unusual activity or sightings ---'' '''END TRANSMISSION.' Battlecast_Cho'Gath_Specs.jpg|Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath specs Battlecast Prime Cho’Gath Sighted! Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Battlecast Prime Cho’Gath Sighted! Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath Teaser.jpg|Battle Prime Cho'Gath teaser Warning! This mechanical menace has been sighted stomping through nearby cities and battlefields, crushing anyone and everything in his destructive path! Metal is, indeed, perfection. Mechanize Mayhem with Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath Announcement made by NeeksNaman:Mechanize Mayhem with Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath In another world where flesh is replaced by techmaturgy, Battlecast Prime Cho’Gath is the most feared and deadly construct to crush his way across the battlefield. This new version of the Terror of the Void comes to the fight as a mechanical menace, firing missile salvos instead of Vorpal Spikes, bellowing a distorted version of Feral Scream from powerful speakers and launching subterranean missiles that Rupture underneath your foes. With a mechanized model and brand new effects, sounds, and animations including a new recall, you’ll be ready to claim the future for the truly evolved. Battlecast Prime Cho'Gath Screenshots.jpg|Battle Prime Cho'Gath screenshots As organic life’s days are numbered, machines rise as the ultimate evolution of Valoran’s champions. Patch history : ** Health restored adjusted to 20-71 from 34-68. V1.0.0.148: * Tooltips have been updated. V1.0.0.145: * Tooltips have been updated. V1.0.0.144: * General ** Magic Resist per level increased to 1.25. ** Attack Range normalized to 125 from 130. * : ** Cast time reduced to 0.5 seconds from 0.672. ** Delay normalized to 0.625 seconds from 0.5 - 0.75. * : ** Cast time reduced to 0.5 seconds from 0.6417. * : ** Width now increases based on Cho'Gath's size. * : ** Now grants Cho'Gath up to 50 additional Attack Range, based on Feast rank and amount of stacks. ** Cast time normalized to 0.5 seconds from 0.43. ** Range increased to 150 from 100. V1.0.0.140: * : ** Added red/green rings to indicate which targets will be affected. ** Launch delay reduced to 0.65 seconds from 0.7. V1.0.0.139: * Base movement speed increased to 320 from 315. V1.0.0.133: * Fixed a bug where would fail to kill shielded targets. V1.0.0.125: * Adjusted the animation speed of his run while he has stacks of . V1.0.0.123: * Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath could gain a stack even when the target did not die. V1.0.0.120: * A particle will now appear correctly on enemy targets when they can be killed by . V1.0.0.118b: * Reduced the chance of failing to knock up the target. V1.0.0.113: * Stats: ** Base health reduced to 520 from 550. ** Base armor reduced to 19 from 21. * : damage reduced to 75/125/175/225/275 from 80/130/180/240/300. * : ** Damage increased to 20/35/50/65/80 from 20/30/40/50/60. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.3 from 0.2. * : ** Damage reduced to 300/475/650 from 300/550/800. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.7 from 0.5 * : mana received on kill has been reduced to 3.25 + (0.25 level) from 6.5 + (0.5 level). V1.0.0.109: * now loses half stacks (rounded up) instead of 3 stacks on death. V1.0.0.107: * : delay reduced to 0.75 seconds from 0.8. * : ** Health restored upon kill reduced to 32 + (2.0 level) from 37.5 + (2.5 level) ** Mana restored upon kill reduced to 6.5 from 7.5. It still has a growth of 0.5 level. V1.0.0.105: * Fixed a bug with that showed cooldown in the levelup tooltip even though the cooldown did not change. V1.0.0.103: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 9 from 10. ** Mana cost changed to 90 at all ranks from 80/90/100/110/120. * is now classified as an area of effect spell for the sake of items like or . V1.0.0.100: * Fixed a display error with and death recap. * : ** Silence duration reduced to 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 seconds from 2/2.5/3/3.5/4. ** Cooldown reduced to 13 from 16. V1.0.0.96: * : ** It will no longer trigger cast effects like . ** It will now fire even if the target is missed. * Cho'Gath can now more easily on any unit, including , , or other very large Cho'Gaths. V1.0.0.94: * can now be toggled off. * Cho'Gath will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like . * : ** Fixed a bug at rank 3 where Cho'Gath has difficulty feasting when he has max stacks. ** Fixed a bug where the ability buff tooltip was not updating the bonus health when Cho'Gath loses stacks. ** Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath was not scaling properly when he loses stacks. * Fixed a bug where the Tenacity mastery caused Cho'Gath's to not kill the target. V1.0.0.86: * now deals damage on knocking the targets into the air, rather than when they fall to the ground. * : stack loss on death changed to half the stacks rounded up from of all of them. V1.0.0.82: * Tweaked autoattack animation timing. V1.0.0.79: * : ** It no longer appears to deal excessive damage in Death Recap. ** Updated tooltip to reflect the functionality that it damages the target and if it kills them, you gain health (reverted to the old functionality). V1.0.0.74: * Fixed a bug with where it was not able to kill . V1.0.0.72: * Fixed a bug where using when the target had too much health caused too much damage. V1.0.0.63: * : slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. V1.0.0.61: * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.2 from 0.25. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.75. * : cast range reduced to 950 from 1000. V1.0.0.52: * : ** Cooldown reduced to 16 from 17. ** Range increased to 650 from 615. * : range increased to 1000 from 900. V1.0.0.32: * Fixed an issue where Cho'Gath would not move close enough to the target to at large sizes. V0.9.25.34: * : now receives 8-16.5 mana when Cho'Gath kills a unit in addition to the normal health gain on kill. * Updated secondary / critical strike animations. V0.9.25.21: * : ** Damage reduced to 20/30/40/50/60 from 40/60/80/100/120. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.33. ** Now it also hits your primary target. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 60 from 70. ** Added a 0.5 ability power ratio. * : health per kill increased to 40-82 from 30-72. V0.9.22.16: * : size per stack reduced to 0.7/0.11/0.15 from 0.9/0.15/0.18. * : cooldown reduced to 17 from 20 sec. * : ** Range increased to 900 from 800. ** Mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 80/95/110/125/140. * : ** Base damage increased to 40/60/80/100/120 from 20/40/60/80/100. ** Ability power ratio increased to 0.33 from 0.25. V0.9.22.15: * RENAMED to Cho'Gath, the Terror of the Void. * New voiceovers. * Stats: ** Movement speed increased to 315 from 310. ** Base damage increased to 56 from 50. ** Mana per level increased to 40 from 35. ** Attack range increased to 130 from 125. * : ** Fixed a bug which caused the level up tooltip to not display. * Base size increased. ** Size per stack decreased slightly. * : damage increased to 80/135/190/245/305 from 65/125/185/245/305. * : damage increased to 80/130/180/240/300 from 60/120/180/240/300. * : range increased by 50. V0.9.22.7: * : heal amount increased to 30-72 from 15-72. V0.8.22.115: * : fixed a bug causing the particle to display on champions incorrectly. V0.8.21.110: * : ** Max HP to consume is now a flat value of 300/550/800. ** Will no longer penetrate abilities like , , . July 10, 2009 Patch: * : ** Rewrote tooltip to make more sense. ** No longer kills units with or . June 26, 2009 Patch: Added * : Cho'Gath causes the ground to rupture. After a short delay a spire will emerge, popping enemies into the air, dealing damage and slowing them upon landing. * : Cho'Gath lets out a terrifying cone based scream, damaging and silencing units who are hit. * : Passive: Cho'Gath's basic attacks send out spikes, impaling units behind his primary target. * (Ultimate): Cho'Gath attempts to consume an enemy whole, instantly killing it if it is below a Health threshold. Each time Cho'Gath successfully devours a unit he grows in size, gaining health and increasing the consume health threshold. * (Passive): Cho'Gath gains life upon killing units. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Cho'Gath/Příběh de:Cho'Gath/Background en:Cho'Gath/Background es:Cho'Gath/Historia fr:Cho'Gath/Historique pl:Cho'Gath/historia ru:Cho'Gath/Background